


You're Lucky I Love You (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @/let-me-entice-you: Imagine your daughter’s kindergarten teacher calling to say that you need to come pick her up because she brought Rafael’s copies of graphic crime scene photos to Show and Tell and scared the shit out of other kids. You go get her. Then, the pissed reader and the oblivious reader go to Rafael, your husband, to tell him all about the lovely day she had at kindergarten. And his wife starts to yell at him - while he is with the squad.</p><p>word count: 792</p><p>warnings: anger, cursing, mentions of blood, mention of death, mention of rape</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Lucky I Love You (RAFAEL BARBA)

Adoncia struggled to keep up with you through the precinct, still unaware that you were fuming and near exploding.

Her hand was twisted in yours and she was still chattering about how her teacher had nearly screamed with excitement when he had been shown the photos she brought in.

“¡Papá!” Adoncia shouted as she saw her father, back turned to the both of you. She took off and you let her, watching as she leapt into Rafael’s arms as he turned. “I got off school early today!” He grinned at his daughter and chuckled before looking up at you in question.

“I see that, Chiquita,” He kissed the side of her head and then turned to you, “Can we ask why you’re not in school?”

And you thought about asking Rafael to go to a different room to yell at him, to get Carisi to watch Adoncia but you were too angry to wait. “Rafael Barba, what do you think you are doing?” Your voice was harsh and it drew the attention of nearly everyone in the room. The laminated pictures in your hand shook because there was too much anger in your system, but you knew the fight would last barely a half an hour.

Olivia must have sense the oncoming storm because she took Adoncia, muttering something about coloring books and her office.

“I don’t understand,” Rafael said, laying a hand on your shoulder. But you just jerked it off and slammed the photos on the nearest flat surface: the table the SVU squad was huddled around. They gasped as they saw the pictures: one of Rafael’s recent cases that had been an open and shut case. It was particularly brutal, a decapitation of a girl after a gang rape, and looking at it again made your anger increase.

“Did you know that today was show and tell at Adoncia’s school? Did you know that, this morning, while Papá was getting her ready for school, that she grabbed a case file to show and then told that her Papá worked to put away el cabrons that did this.” You were fuming and Rafael was gaping. “She actually said that. In front of her class. Our daughter said the words: el cabrons.”

Nobody said anything for a long time. Sonny was the first to speak, “Uh, Barba, I don’t mean to dampen the win for this case but maybe you shouldn’t have let your six year old take crime photos to school.” You thought about whipping around to round on him, taking your frustration out on him, but you didn’t. You held Rafael’s eyes and challenged him to yell at you or say that he wasn’t at fault.

But you both knew that he was.

Rafael took you by the elbow and tried to lead you away but, again, you shook him off and glared at him. “Do you know how much finagling I had to do to make sure Adoncia didn’t get suspended? Her teacher thought about expelling her.” His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline and he swallowed roughly.

“You’re not going to talk about this in private, are you?”

“No, I most certainly am not. You forced me to explain to the entire staff why they shouldn’t call Child Protective Services so you are going to explain how the hell Adoncia got her little fingers onto these photographs in front of your coworkers.” A blush bloomed on his face and Rafael tried to stutter something out.

“Lo siento, mi amor,” He mumbled, clearly embarrassed to be quarreling in front of his coworkers and friends, “She said she needed something for show and tell this morning so I told her to find a trinket from my office.” You scoffed and tossed your hands in the air before you spun and tried to find more words to yell at Rafael.

“We almost got Child Protective Services called on us, Rafael. Do you understand this?” He nodded and rubbed his hands over his face. “We can’t let this happen again. Adoncia almost got expelled, almost got taken away from us. Do you understand?” He nodded and grabbed you by the biceps, trying to get you to look at him and calm down. You took a couple of deep breaths, focusing on the eyes you had fallen in love with. “Rafael, I was so scared they were going to take her away from us.”

He shushed you, taking your body in his arms as he muttered quickly in Spanish, trying to calm you down, “Lo siento,” He repeated, “Te amo. Adonica is okay. Estamos bien.” You nodded into his shoulder, grasping his hips as you tried not to cry.

“I love you, ‘Fael.” You muttered into his suit.

“Te amo, mi tesoro.”


End file.
